drive_film_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Movies
Drive film franchise The Drive film franchise consists of one film, although they are currently developing a second, and if they follow the second books plot, they will most likely have a third film, which may be the last because that is the latest technique in Hollywood. (For instance, The Hobbit, The Dark Knight trilogy, etc.) Although only one has been released, a second film is currently being planned out, they say he will have a bigger enemy in this one. Starring Ryan Gosling as Driver Carey Mulligan as Irene Bryan Cranston as Shannon Albert Brooks as Bernie Rose Oscar Isaac as Standard Christina Hendricks as Blanche Ron Perlman as Nino Kaden Leos as Benicio James Biberi as Cook Drive The unnamed Driver lives in a low-rate apartment, works for Shannon, a friend, in a chop shop. He also has a secret job where he will help criminals in a five minute oppurtunity window, his rule is never do business with a criminal or gang twice, and the last minute is all on them. He is also a car stuntsmen for the movies. One day he meets his neighbor, Irene, and her son, Benicio in their apartment building elevator. He later helps them with a broken car and helps bring in groceries. Shannon meets with Jewish mobster Bernie Rose and offers him to get a stock car after seeing Driver's skills. Rose's friend is Nino, a Jewish mobster who owns a pizza place, Nino. Irene has her car toward to Shannon's garage, where Driver takes her home. He begins hanging out with them, which goes flat when her in-prisoned husband gets out, Standard, thanks Driver for helping them out when he was in prison and Driver knows theres something not to trust about Standard. Standard owns protection money to Albanian Gangster, Cook from his time in prison, but cannot give it to him, one day Driver finds him badly beaten and helps Standard and Benicio home. Driver gets Standard to tell him about Cook. Driver and Standard begin working on a heist to pay off Cook, Blanche, Cook's mule, goes along. Standard is shot towards the end of the heist, and Driver flees with Blance and the money, but is chased by a car that had pulled into the parking lot. Driver and Blance stay at an apartment for a while. Driver discovers the money they had planned, and threatens Blance to tell him what happened, she explains the driving car was Cook and that her and Cook planned to kill Driver and Standard and take the money. Two of Cook's men attack, in the process Blanche is killed. Driver protects himself but gets injured, but manages to kill both, one of them via hammer. Driver confronts Cook in his strip club and threatens to put a nail in his head. He learns Nino was behind the heist. Nino declines and sends a hitman to Driver's apartment. Driver and Irene ride in the elevator with the hitman, not knowing that Nino sent him. Driver kisses Irene, just a moment before stomping in the hitman's head with his foot, much to Irene's horror. Nino explains to Bernie that the money belonged to the East Coast Mafia. Fearing retaliation, Bernie and Nino agree to kill those who know of it, starting with Cook. Bernie confronts Shannon in his garage and stabs him with a straight razor. Driver - wearing a silicone mask disguise from his movie stunts he was working on - follows Nino to the Pacific Coast Highway and T-bones Nino's car onto a beach. With Nino wounded and weakened, Driver drowns him in the Pacific Ocean. Driver speaks to Bernie on Nino's phone and they agree to meet at a chineese resteraunt. Driver then calls Irene and tells her meeting her and Benicio was the best thing to happen to him. In the resteraunt, Bernie promises only Irene and Benicio's safety for the money, which Driver goes to get and gets stabbed in the chest by Bernie. Driver manages to pull the knife out and stab Bernie, he leaves the corpse and the bag of money. That evening Irene knocks on The Driver's door but receives no answer, she walks away. The driver drives off to the night. Second film Refn - The director - says he wants Driver to have a "Lex Luthor" in this film, a threat, bad guy. Ratings Drive - R Driven - Unknown Critical response Drive - Mainly good, even had a standing obation for it's popularity. Driven - Unknown. Filming techniques Refn and the crew were widly inspired by 80s classics while making the movie - Drive - and apparently, the technique worked out, so they are most likely to use the same technique for Driven.